The only one i want is you
by xxBaByTxx
Summary: She took him back every time, but can she forgive him after this.....? P.S Rated T at the moment, may go up to M.
1. Prelude: Encounters of another Kind

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, from songs to brands to Chad ******

**Prelude: Encounters of another kind**

_Four months earlier_

"_Brooke, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to kiss her, we were just caught up in the moment and it, I dunno, happened" Lucas said scratching his head. "Happened, Lucas earthquakes just happen, finding the perfect prom dress 50 off JUST HAPPENS, kissing your girlfriends best friend, is not something that should just happen!" Brooke screamed back, hot tears running down her face. "Pretty girl, please, don't be like this I love you.im sorry" He took her hand in his and looked at her, with pleading eyes. She looked away. "I'm sorry too Luke, we really had something special." She whispered to him and walked away._

"_Don't make the person you love your everything; because when they leave you, you will have nothing"_

**Present day**

"Brookie cookie, what's wrong" Haley James asked. "Nothing tutor girl, why would you think something's wrong?" Brooke said, trying to sound nonchalant. "Well, maybe because you've been staring at Lucas for the last ten minutes and not listening to a word I've been saying!" Haley retorted, her eyes still filled with concern. "Did you hear he broke up with Peyton?" Brooke casually said. "Ohhh, now I get it" Haley was filled with sudden realization. "Do you still have feelings for him tigger?" she placed her hand over Brooke's and looked into her eyes. "Of course not, I mean he broke my heart, he was dating my now ex-best friend, the last thing I should have are feelings for him" Brooke rambled on; she could feel a pinkish colour creeping onto her cheeks. "Busted!" she thought. "Okay if you say so" Haley shrugged and dropped the topic, her minding churning with what she just uncovered. "Whatever, tutor girl, I gotta go, meet me at my car after school" Brooke waved her goodbyes and left the cafeteria.

"She totally knows" Brooke said out loud and smacked herself on her head, once she was safely in the empty halls of tree hill high of course. "Uhh Brooke, are you feeling okay" Brooke heard a familiar voice behind her and spun around, only to find herself facing those gorgeous blue orbs she had fallen in love with. "Luke, oh hi, yeah, why would I not be feeling okay" Brooke mentally groaned. "Because you were smacking yourself on the head" Lucas Scott tried not to grin as he watched his ex girlfriend become more flustered by the minute. "Ha-ha, oh well yeah, anyway, I'm sorry about you and Peyton" she changed the topic. "Smooth change Davis" Luke smirked. "But yeah, she still loves Jake, always has and always will, I just filled the void I guess." "That sucks, we should totally go out though, you know to celebrate your freedom and all that" she said, and her eyes widened in shock at the words that had just 

come out of her mouth. "You mean like a date, he asked hopefully. "No, not a date, I mean with Haley, Nate, Bevin, Skills, Mouth and Rachel." She said. "Oh okay, yeah totally" He said, disappointed. "Well,

I've got to get to the library before the end of lunch, see you soon." Brooke smiled at him and took off. Lucas sighed and slumped against a locker, he was falling for that Davis charm again.

"Brooke, can we talk" Peyton Sawyer asked, as she followed Brooke into the empty library. "I don't think that's such a good idea Peyton" Brooke sighed. "Just please hear me out" Peyton pleaded. "Fine" Brooke hopped up onto a table and crossed her legs. "I am so sorry about the whole Lucas situation, I know I'm about four months too late, but I was infatuated before, and didn't know what I really wanted. I never meant to throw our friendship away for a guy, but Jake had just left and I was confused and hurt, Lucas was the first person I latched onto. I hope I'm not too late to make things right, I need my B.Davis back." Peyton said. Brooke's eyes filled with tears. "I don't know Peyton, I honestly don't know, you abandoned me for a guy, one you didn't even love, it turns out. But I guess if I could forgive Luke, I can forgive you. Its gonna take a long time for us to become friends like before though." Brooke finished, wishing she could just crawl into bed and forget today ever happened. "All I'm asking for is a chance Brooke" Peyton turned to leave. "You know it was always you that he loved" She smiled and left the library.

**Later that day**

Brooke stepped into her room with four huge shopping bags, she felt she deserved to spoil herself after the day she had. She flopped onto her bed. Immediately her mind jumped back to the day she bought it.

"_Aww come on Broody" a smiling Brooke Davis pouted at her boyfriend as she jumped on her new bed. "You know I didn't mean it like that". "Yeah yeah I know" Luke smiled at his girlfriend and climbed onto her bed, trapping her underneath him. "So whaddya say we give this bed a test run" he whispered, dropping butterfly kisses on her neck. Brooke nodded mutely and captured Lucas's lips in her own; he unbuttoned her pants and inserted a finger into her. "Oh" Brooke gasped, tensing at his touch. She tugged at his belt buckle. "Nuh – uh" Lucas smiled, pulling away, "I want to watch you." _

A roar of thunder snapped her out of her daydream. "Lucas Scott how do you do what you do to me?" she sighed and looked at the rain that was now falling 


	2. Chapter one: I won't tell

**Songs: "Suffocate" By J-Holiday**

**Mention of "I won't tell" by Fat Joe FT J-Holiday**

**Chapter one: I won't tell**

"Good morning Ms.James" Brooke smiled as she walked up the steps of tree hill high. "Hey hotshot" she smirked at Lucas's step brother Nathan Scott. "Hey tigger" Haley hugged her. "Hey Brooke" Nathan waved. "So what was the topic" Brooke asked as the trio started walking into school. "Oh, um nothing much" Haley smiled guiltily. "Okay" Brooke looked offended. "There's Rachel, I'll see you guys later" she bounced off. "She is so still in love with him" Haley insisted. "So all we have to do, is hook them up, oh joy" Nathan rolled his eyes. "Ohhh shut up Scott, you know you wanna" Haley smacked him on the arm. "No, what I really wanna do James, is take you outta here and make sweet, sweet love to you." He pushed her against a wall and softly kissed her neck. "Ohhh Nathan" She moaned before kissing him.

"So Tric tonight?" Rachel asked. She got a nod of approval from everyone at the table. Tree hills graduating class was sitting in the quad after school, making plans for their Friday night. "Oh shoot guys I'm late for work, see you later" Haley scrambled up dragging Nathan with her. "I've got to go as well" Brooke said. "Later peeps." "Bye Brookie" Bevin said.

**Tric**

Brooke stepped into the dimly lit club owned by Lucas's mother, looking as if she had stepped off a catwalk. She had on a lime green silk mini-dress, with black pumps and a matching clutch, her hair was loosely curled and she had on diamond earrings that glinted in the club lights. Every guy in the room stopped what they were doing to look at her. She made her way to her group of friends chilling by the couches. "Damn girl you look fine tonight" Tim Smith whistled as he stepped up to Brooke. "What do you say we skip the party and head back home for some Tim – time?" He raised his eyebrow suggestively. "Ugh no Tim, go drown yourself or something." She pushed him away, with a look of disgust on her face. Lucas stepped up to her and kissed her on the check. "Hey cheery, you look gorgeous tonight" She gulped down the butterflies that had appeared in her stomach. "You don't look so bad yourself broody" She winked at him. "Dance with me" She placed her clutch on the couch where Skills and Bevin were making out and pulled him onto the dance floor. A slow song came on as they reached the center of the floor.

_Now even though I tried to play it off_

_I'm thinking 'bout you all day long_

_And I can't wait for shawty to come through_

_From your lips and back to your eyes_

_My hands on your hips when we grind_

_I'm fantasizing what I'm gonna do to you_

Lucas pulled Brooke closer to him and she tightened her grip around his neck. He breathed in the scent of her hair. Vanilla as always, he smiled.

_I can't breathe when you talk to me_

_I can't breathe when you touching me_

_I suffocate when you're away from me_

_So much love you take from_

_I'm going out of my mind_

She pulled back and looked at him. He leaned down towards her and captured her lips in her own. Her eyes flew open and pushed him away. "Luke, we can't do this, it's too soon." She said. "You're right, I'm sorry Brooke" He told her, walking away. She sighed, frustrated. She tugged at her hair and went to the bar. "Hey Brooke, what can I get you" Karen Scott smiled at the girl her son loved so much. "Hey Karen" Brooke smile back "Just a water please." "Sure" Karen replied grabbing a bottle and handing it to Brooke. "Thanks" She smiled and went back to the group.

"Hey Brooke, we were thinking of going down to the river court and having some real fun" Rachel wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Sure, I could do with some fun" Brooke agreed.

Five minutes later. Brooke, Rachel, Haley, Bevin, Peyton, Theresa, Anna, Luke, Mouth, Nate, Skills, Chris and Tim were down at the court sitting on the benches, with a crate full of alcohol at their feet. Peyton pulled out a cigarette and lit up. "Peyton, since when do you smoke" Brooke asked curiously. Peyton just 

smiled back and shrugged. "So guys, how about a game of I never" Tim asked. "Sure I'm game." Skills said and everyone agreed.

"I'll start" Rachel said. "I've never Uhh, no wait I've done that" she giggled. "Okay I have one; I've never fallen in love." Haley, Brooke, Peyton, Nathan and Lucas drank up. "I've never kissed Brooke" Anna said. Nathan, Lucas and Rachel drank. "I've never had a threesome" Lucas said. Rachel, Brooke and Nathan drank.

The game went on until the early hours of the morning, Lucas noticed Brooke shivering next to him and draped his jacket over her shoulders and she smiled gratefully."I really am sorry about earlier Brooke; I just got caught up in the moment. "It's okay Luke, it was my fault too." "No its not okay, I kissed you because, babygirl, I still love you" Lucas took her hand in his and kissed it softly. Brooke pulled her hand away and looked into the distance. "I don't know Luke; I wouldn't be able to handle getting hurt again." "I was an idiot, but now I know better, Brooke you're the only girl for me." He wiped a tear off her cheek. "Okay broody, let's give it a try, but can we go slow and keep it between us for now?" she asked leaning on his shoulder. "Of course, I love you Brookie" he kissed her softly. After making sure no one was looking of course.

"_I won't tell, if you don't want me to, coz I got a thing for you"_

Brooke arrived home at around 2 am and jumped onto her couch, she sighed, smiling widely. She got her Broody back.

**A/N: Hey Guys, I'm new at this thing, so Advice and Criticism is totally welcome :)**


	3. Chapter two: Long way to go

**Songs:"Long way to go" By Cassie**

**Chapter two:** **Long way to go**

Brooke woke up Sunday morning feeling depressed. She rolled over and tried to go back to the state she was in a few minutes ago. "How come everything seems so much better when you're drunk?" she thought to herself as she recalled the events of Friday night in her head for the fiftieth time. She woke up and walked to her bathroom cabinet. She grabbed two little white pills and took them. "I'm not ready for this; I'm not ready for Lucas." She said to the empty bathroom, before climbing back into bed, leaving the tears to stream freely down her face.

When Brooke woke again it was already six pm. She threw on jeans and a t-shirt and headed to a local bar. "Hey Brooke, what are you doing here?" Rachel Gettina asked her as she took a seat at the bar. "Hey Rach, uh I duno, just trying to forget some stuff I guess" Brooke replied looking away. "OhKay" Rachel rolled her eyes, Brooke was so obviously lying. "First shots' on me!" Brooke smiled as she grabbed the shot from Rachel. "You know me too well Gettina" and she downed the tequila.

_I love it when they try to get intimate_

_Even though they know I really ain't in to it_

"_You're not into it"_

_I'm not into it, I already know the game and I've been through it_

_See I buy my own bag, my boots, my jeans_

_Yeah I rock with my rebel yeah underneath_

_You wana step to me_

_Sez you got a long way to go_

Brooke was way past drunk and having a blast on the dance floor with Rachel. "Okay Brookie cookie, I think you've reached your limit" Rachel pulled Brooke out of the bar and dragged her to her car. "Okay I'm taking you home with me and we will come get your car tomorrow before school, cool?" Brooke nodded her head and hopped into the car.

On the way home, Brooke had passed out in the car, so Rachel dragged her inside and tucked her into bed. As she was about to go the bathroom. A hand shot out and grabbed hers. "Rach, I love him, so why can't I trust him" Brooke asked numbly, her wet cheeks glistening in the moonlight. "Oh Brooke, he hurt you, you need time, don't rush into anything." Brooke didn't say anything. "Get some sleep now skank, we will talk when you are sober" Rachel kissed her forehead and left the room.

**The next day**

Peyton and Lucas stood outside Tree Hill High talking. Peyton had seen Brooke and Lucas talking on Friday night, and familiar feelings of jealousy had flooded into her. As much as she wanted to let go, she couldn't. "So Luke, what are you doing this weekend?" she asked casually. "Nothing much hey" Lucas replied feeling uncomfortable. "Why don't we go for lunch or something, to catch up, I feel like we haven't talked in ages" she pressed on, ignoring Lucas' lack of enthusiasm. ""We only broke up last week" Lucas thought to himself. "Yeah sure" he told Peyton. His eye's drifted to the parking lot as he saw a familiar powder blue beetle pull up in the space nearest to the steps leading to the grassy quad.

He broke out in a grin as his favourite brunette jumped out. He waited for her to come greet him, but she walked right past him, her eyes trained on the brick walls of the school.

"I'll catch up to you later" he said to Peyton and ran up to Brooke. "Morning Pretty girl" He stepped up to Brooke and pulled her towards him. "Uh hey Luke" she stuttered and pulled out of his grasp. "I gotta go, I'm going to be late for history" she said to him, already walking away. He scratched his head, watching her retreating figure. Brooke hated history, so why was she in such a hurry.

By the end of the day Luke was sick of Brooke making up excuses when he tried to talk to her. "Brooke, what the hell, why are you avoiding me" he asked angrily. "I'm not avoiding you Luke" She said in a quiet voice. "Then why is it that you run away whenever I'm near you" he snorted. "You're crazy" she muttered and tried to push past him. "Excuse me Luke, but I have to go meet Haley, we are going shopping." She muttered. "Okay Brooke, is this how you want it to be?" he called to her. "No Luke, this isn't what I want, but I'm just not ready for what you want either." She shrugged and walked off. Lucas slumped to the ground. Did she just break up with him again??

**The Mall**

They walked into Victoria's Secret. "Wow Brooke, we haven't gone Lingerie shopping in ages" Haley said smirking. "Yeah well I figured Nathan would like to see something new." Brooke teased a blushing Haley. "Try on this" she tossed a red lace bra to Haley, who gaped at it, before going into the changing room. "Yoo-Hoo, tutor girl, I have more for you to check out" Brooke pulled open the pink curtain. "Brooke, I'm changing!" Haley covered her twins. "Oh please hales, we are practically family." Brooke smiled "Uh Haley, you have something on your face". The petite blond's hands flew up to her face. "I do where?" "Nowhere. By the way, nice tits" Brooke laughed before going back into the store.

**Peyton's House**

"Luke what are you doing here" Peyton asked as she answered the door to a tortured looking Scott boy. "I need you" was all he said. She smiled as she took him by the hand and lead him to her room. He kissed her roughly and pulled her onto the bed. She moaned with pleasure, mistaking his pain for passion. She pulled off his shirt and he tugged down her pants. He was not making love to her. He just needed sex. He entered her and she gasped. He thrust harder and harder, until finally he exploded. He flipped onto the bed, breathing heavily. "Thanks Peyt. I needed that" he started to get dressed. "Anytime Luke" she smirked. "Anytime." he left the room. Peyton looked at hew webcam and smiled.

Ps Thanks for the Reviews and advice. (",)


End file.
